a psychopath is better than no path
by skinofstripes
Summary: L'histoire de Castiel Novak, un jeune criminel de 22 ans est le plus recherché de tout les tueurs en série du moment, et Dean Winchester, un jeune agent du FBI extrêmement doué pour ses 21 ans. (lire pour plus de détails)
1. détails

Castiel Novak, jeune criminel de 22 ans est le plus recherché de tout les tueurs en série du moment. Surnommé « le psychopathe » ou encore « l'ange de la mort », il fait des choses à ses victimes que le monde a du mal à imaginer. Plusieurs policiers et agents du FBI ont démissionné après avoir vu l'état de ses victimes, dégoûté par de tels actes. Cependant, peu de personnes se sentent en danger : il ne tue que les gens dégoûtants, les autres criminels que la police n'arrive pas à attraper. Novak a perdu foi en l'humanité il y a bien des années, et a décidé d'en éliminer les plus décevants. Certains le voient comme un héros, d'autres le voient comme un simple psychopathe. Mais Castiel a une histoire que personne ne cherche à trouver, jusqu'à Dean Winchester. Winchester est un jeune agent du FBI, extrêmement doué pour ses 21 ans. Il a prit soin de son frère, Sam, pendant toute sa vie. Lorsque celui-ci emménagea avec son fiancé, Gabriel, Dean avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main. Enquêtant d'abord avec une fausse insigne, il fût vite repéré mais pas éjecté : Bobby Singer, l'homme qui dirigeait l'enquête ce jour-là fit tout ce qu'il put pour faire engager Dean, ce qui arriva. L'enquête Castiel Novak n'est pas sa plus grosse à la date d'aujourd'hui, mais il avait toujours eu un mauvais pré-sentiment concernant cet homme, et il avait bien raison; cette affaire allait totalement bouleversé sa vie.


	2. prologue

**Dean's POV.**

"Pourquoi vous me fixez?" avait grogné le détenu. Il sourit légèrement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua que je les fixais. J'ai relevé les yeux vers les siens presque instantanément, et j'ai vite cherché quoi dire, déstabilisé par le bleu de ses yeux.

"C'est mon boulot." ai-je simplement répondu, avalant ma salive tout en essayant de paraître crédible. J'ai secoué la tête pour me chasser n'importe quelle pensée positive envers ce type, que ce soit sur ses yeux, ses lèvres ou encore ses cheveux en bataille. Il me dégoûtait - bien qu'il soit incroyablement beau je devais l'admettre. J'ai secoué la tête une seconde fois et me suis passé les mains sur le visage tandis que je sentais son regard sur moi.

"Ah oui?" demanda-t-il, penchant la tête sur le côté avec ce même sourire satisfait scotché à ses lèvres. C'était évident qu'il me narguait, et ça me déstabilisait encore plus. De là où il était, comment pouvait-il encore me narguer? J'ai alors juste hoché la tête, mes yeux fixant toujours les siens, et j'ai forcé un sourire.

"Oui." L'ayant stoppé net, il a redressé la tête et son regard s'était assombri, je l'avais visiblement refroidi. Mon sourire s'était aggrandi. Satisfait, je lui ai tourné le dos pour aller m'asseoir à une table de la cafétéria du poste, où je pouvais facilement l'observer dans sa cellule. Il disparût de mon champ de vision après un instant, sûrement parti s'asseoir sur le lit dégueulasse. Je suis rapidement allé me chercher un café et de quoi manger avant de retourner devant sa cellule.

Mes yeux ont doublés de volume lorsque je ne l'ai vu nulle part ; les barreaux qui étaient juste censés aérer avaient disparus, laissant juste assez de place pour que quelqu'un s'y faufile, mais la porte était aussi entre-ouverte. J'ai couru dehors, captant un mouvement du coin de mon oeil, malheureusement trop tard. On venait de me frapper à la tête et de me lancer contre le sol, et la dernière image que j'ai vu fût le visage de Castiel Novak au dessus de moi, souriant d'un air triomphant.

J'allais être la prochaine victime du plus grand tueur en série du moment.


	3. chapitre I

**Dean's POV.**

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, la première chose que j'ai senti fût la froideur du sol et les menottes trop serrées autour de mes poignets. J'avais légèrement grimacé de douleur avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé me revinrent aussitôt et je suis sûr que ma grimace s'était intensifiée.

J'ai rapidement détaillé l'endroit où j'étais - on aurait dit un espèce de vieux hangar abandonné vu l'état des murs, mais les affaires qui s'y trouvaient étaient neuves et bien entretenues. Il y avait des armes, fusils et couteaux, des paires de menottes, et ce qui m'horrifia le plus ce fût de voir tout le matériel de torture posé sur une table en bois. Même avec l'état des victimes, je n'aurais jamais pu penser que ce mec puisse avoir ce genre d'instruments. Un frisson parcourut mon dos lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, et ma mâchoire se crispa en voyant le visage de l'homme qui me retenait ici. Je l'ai rapidement détaillé - il avait changé de tenue depuis la dernière fois. Il portait un costume qui lui allait parfaitement, une cravate bleue mal attachée qui le rendait - je trouve - encore plus adorable, et des chaussures noires bien cirées, et par-dessus il portait son trench coat beige, sale avec quelques traces de sang séchées sur les manches. Ce vieux truc était ce qui le rendait "lui" j'imagine, je ne l'avais jamais vu sans. J'ai rapidement secoué la tête avant qu'il ne remarque que je le détaillais.

"Novak." ai-je simplement soufflé. Le ton de ma voix était glacial, ce qui lui arracha un sourire que j'avais bien envie de lui ôter avec un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

"Winchester. Heureux de savoir que tu as retenu mon nom." dit-il, me tournant le dos et avançant vers tout son matériel, et un second frisson me parcourut alors que je le voyais prendre une lame et l'admirer avec un énorme sourire, comme si c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Psychopathe.

"Comment ne pourrais-je pas? Le grand Novak doit sûrement être connu par tout le pays maintenant."

"Oh, voyons, seulement tout le pays? Vois les choses en plus grand mon petit cœur." J'ai du faire une grimace à l'entente de ce stupide surnom car son sourire s'était encore aggrandi.

Remarquant que je restais silencieux, il avait posé sa lame et s'était approché de moi. "Alors, Winchester. Comment va ton frère - Sammy c'est ça? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait emmenagé avec son copain - oh mais attends, avec mon frère."

J'ai immédiatement relevé la tête, le foudroyant du regard tandis qu'il souriait encore plus - comme si c'était possible. Il disait la vérité : Sam avait emménagé avec Gabriel Novak, mais il était quelqu'un de bien - je m'en étais assuré. "Ils ont l'air tellement heureux, c'est répugnant, tu ne trouves pas?" ajouta-t-il en s'accroupissant, me détaillant de près. Je crus voir une étincelle de jalousie dans son regard, ce qui me surprit, mais je devais juste l'avoir imaginé. Ce n'était pas comme si cet homme pouvait ressentir quoi que ce soit.

"Ne les touche pas."

"Oh, mais ce n'est pas eux que je vais toucher." Il se releva, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu et retourna vers sa lame. Son sourire avait totalement disparu, laissant place à un regard sombre et effrayant, et il revint vers moi, son arme à la main. "À ton avis, comment va réagir le pauvre Sam lorsqu'il va découvrir que son frère a été torturé et tué par le frère de son copain?" Il sourit à nouveau. "Très mal, j'imagine."

J'ai baissé la tête. C'était vrai. Il pouvait détruire le bonheur de Sammy rien qu'en ne me frappant, alors s'il me torturait ou me tuait, ce serait encore pire. Gabriel serait tout aussi détruit, lui qui n'aurait rien demandé. Il n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec son frère, mis à part son nom de famille, et je le plaignais pour ça - il méritait d'être heureux et tout ce que les gens voyaient c'était Novak, Novak, Novak. Il avait prévu de rapidement se marier avec Sam pour se débarasser de son nom de famille et prendre le nôtre.

Mes pensées furent interrompues lorsque Novak me releva le menton, m'obligeant à le regarder lui et ses foutus yeux bleus - qui je devais l'admettre m'empêchaient de penser correctement.

"Dean, Dean, Dean, trop penser c'est pas bon tu sais?" Son sourire avait de nouveau disparu, et que son regard avait encore changé. Je n'avais jamais croisé un regard pareil, je ne pourrais pas dire ce que c'était, mais c'était très bizarre sur le moment alors je l'ai juste ignoré.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?" J'ai rapidement secoué la tête, me libérant de son emprise. Sachant qu'il ne répondrait rien, j'ai préféré changer de sujet. "Je ne te demande pas de ne pas me faire de mal - c'est impossible pour quelqu'un comme toi, mais ne touche pas au bonheur de Gabe et Sammy ou je te jure que-"

"Que quoi? Tu vas me tuer? Faire de ma vie un enfer?" me coupa-t-il, et il rit - un rire étrange, sombre et froid, un rire qu'on ne voudrait jamais entendre dans sa vie. "Oh, attends." reprit-il "Tu vas me hanter lorsque je t'aurais tué, c'est ça? Très bon plan Winchester. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça."

Et il avait raison, encore une fois. Une fois mort, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? J'ai juste soupiré, m'avouant vaincu, et j'ai pu voir son sourire réapparaître petit à petit. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour commencer?"

"Je veux prendre mon temps avec toi."

J'ai fermé les yeux, balançant ma tête doucement contre le mur derrière moi et j'ai juste réfléchi tandis que j'entendais ses bruits de pas s'éloigner mais je savais qu'il était toujours dans la pièce. Après un instant de silence, j'ai ré-ouvert mes yeux et l'ait fixé - il était là, à nettoyer ses outils de torture encore ensanglanté de sa précédente victime.

"Tu m'as dis de voir les choses en plus grand, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là?"

"Comme tu vas mourir, j'imagine que je peux te mettre au courant." a-t-il commencé, un sourire au coin des lèvres mais le regard toujours sur la lame qu'il nettoyait. "Je voyage de pays en pays avec tout ça," dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers tout ses objets. "Je trouve un coin tranquille, je m'y installe et je tue une dizaine de personnes. Et puis je repars, je trouve un autre pays et je recommence, ainsi de suite."

Il avait tellement fier de lui que c'en était terrifiant. Cependant, je sentais qu'il y avait une part de lui qui restait dans l'ombre, qui en avait honte : ça se voyait à la façon dont il regardait la pièce ou ses outils quand il pensait que je ne le voyais pas.

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas à force?"

"M'ennuyer?" Il rit. "Voir les gens me supplier de les laisser en vie, les voir souffrir. Comment je pourrais m'ennuyer quand j'ai droit à un spectacle exeptionnel à regarder chaque jour?"

J'ai secoué la tête, ignorant les choses horribles qu'il disait. "Non, je veux dire que tu dois te sentir seul. Personne ne pourrait supporter quelqu'un comme toi."

Mon ton était un peu moqueur - j'essayais de le toucher le plus possible. Cet homme m'intriguait. J'étais sûr que "le psychopathe" n'étais pas lui, du moins pas entièrement. J'ai vu sa mâchoire se contracter de là où j'étais mais il a souri juste après, avant de relever la tête de ses outils et de me fixer en se rapprochant peu à peu.

"Oh crois-moi, tu te trompes entièrement."

Je suis resté silencieux un moment, et il s'est arrêté à seulement quelques pas de moi.

"Oh, allez. Tu croyais vraiment que j'étais tout seul à faire ça?" Il jeta un regard au hangar, et je l'ai de nouveau détaillé. Il y avait des éclaboussures de sang un peu partout sur chaque mur - et c'est là que j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une seconde table avec les mêmes outils. Il y avait du sang frais sur certaines lames, et je pouvais voir de long la lettre L gravée sur la table. Et dire qu'on ne l'avait jamais suspecté d'avoir un quelconque complice.

"L ?" ai-je tenté, ne m'attendant pas réellement à recevoir une réponse.

Il sourit grandement. "Tu as une bonne vue." J'ai juste soupiré avant qu'il n'ajoute: "Lucifer. Et pour ton information, c'est mon grand frère." Il a fait une pause de quelques secondes. "Oh, et celui de Gabe aussi."

J'ai froncé les sourcils - lorsque j'avais parlé avec Gabriel de sa famille, jamais il n'a mentionné qu'il avait un grand frère - il s'est toujours décrit comme l'aîné de la famille. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et lui ait répondu.

"Comme ça tombe bien, il porte le nom de Satan." Je l'ai entendu rire alors qu'il me tournait le dos, se dirigeant vers la table de Lucifer.

"Il est Satan. Enfin, à sa manière." Je n'ai plus rien ajouté, souhaitant mettre fin à la conversation - mais il n'avait pas l'air d'accord. "Il n'y a pas que lui." a-t-il ajouté, et il a récupéré mon attention la seconde suivante. "Il y a Alastair aussi - et sa fille, Meg. Ils ne font pas partie de la famille, eux, - Alastair est un « ami » de notre père. C'est son assassin." Il a de nouveau souri - _comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il parle de l'assassin de son père ?_ J'allais l'interrompre mais il a continué. "Il m'a libéré de la souffrance qu'est mon père. Tu sais ce que c'est, pas vrai?"

Il s'est retourné vers moi, et j'ai froncé les sourcils. "Jamais je ne souhaiterais la mort de mon père."

"Voyons Dean, même après ce qu'il t'a fait?"

"De quoi tu parles?"

Il a roulé des yeux comme si la réponse était évidente. "Je sais tout à ton propos. Même ce que tu n'as jamais dit à personne."

Un frisson m'a parcouru le dos. "Comment tu pourrais savoir?"

Il a parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et s'est assis en face de moi, le plus près possible, violant tout espace personnel. Il a esquissé un sourire. "Devine." a-t-il murmuré, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Sammy?" Il a roulé des yeux, secouant légèrement la tête négativement. "John alors?" Il a soupiré.

"Ton père est un imbécile alcoolique, même sous torture il ne pourrait m'être d'aucune utilité."

"Je sais pas alors. Tu as mis des micros chez moi?"

Son énorme sourire était réapparu - j'ai alors pensé pendant quelques secondes que j'avais raison, mais quand j'ai croisé son regard j'ai su que je m'étais trompé. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage tellement il était près, et ça m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. "Vois les choses en plus grand mon petit cœur." avait-il doucement soufflé.

Reconnaissant ses mots d'un peu plus tôt, j'ai roulé des yeux en ré-entendant ce stupide surnom. Il a juste ri devant mon air dégoûté et s'est avancé pour poser un baiser sur mon nez. Le dégoût que j'exprimais s'est sans doute aggrandi, car il riait aux éclats lorsqu'il s'est relevé et m'a jeté un rapide regard.

"Sois pas si dégoûté, je sais que t'es pédé, essaie de prendre ton pied - je suis sûrement le plus bel homme que tu rencontreras dans ta vie."

Et avec ça, il est sorti de la pièce en riant toujours aussi fort, me laissant seul avec mes pensées dans ce hangar sans lumière.


	4. chapitre II

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA/N: Je suis terriblement désolée pour toute cette attente! Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour cette pause inattendue, il y a un moment j'écrivais un peu tout les jours et puis plus rien. Désolée désolée désolée! Tout vos commentaires m'ont fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a enfin motivée à écrire ce chapitre. Pas mal de Sam/Gabriel dans ce chapitre-ci (et c'est fort niais mais ça va encore). Il est court aussi désolée (j'ai pensé à combiner le chapitre 2 et 3 mais là ça ferait trop je trouve donc voilà). Je vais essayer de vous poster le chapitre 3 dans pas longtemps, promis! Enjoy \o/ (oh et bonne année à tous en retard!)br /br /br /strong_/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"br br /strongSam's POV./strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongbr strongC'était un doux "Debout Sammy" qui m'avait réveillé ce jour-là. La voix matinale de Gabriel devait sûrement être le son que je préférais le plus au monde ; je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer, je l'aime juste tellement. Encore endormi je l'ai pourtant doucement repoussé en laissant échapper un bruit de protestation et je l'ai entendu rire derrière moi. "Allez l'élan, tu dois aller voir ton frère aujourd'hui, il y a cinq heures de route. Tu veux pas être en retard quand même?"br /br /Le même bruit est sorti de ma bouche une seconde fois, mais cette fois il m'a attrapé le bras et m'a tiré hors du lit. J'ai ri d'un air fatigué, allongé sur le sol, et il m'a légèrement embrassé avant de me laisser seul. J'ai ouvert les yeux, me suis relevé et ai marché d'un air toujours aussi fatigué vers la cuisine - d'où venait une odeur délicieuse. Je me suis approché de Gabe et ai glissé mes mains sur ses hanches et ai enfoui ma tête contre sa nuque. Il a souri avant d'ajouter: "J'ai fait des pancakes. On aura pas le temps de les manger avant de partir."br /br /"Pourquoi t'es aussi pressé?" ai-je soufflé dans sa nuque, ce qui lui provoqua de légers frissons. Il m'a légèrement poussé et s'est retourné vers moi après avoir posé les pancakes encore chauds sur la /br /"Parce qu'il est déjà onze heures, qu'on arrivera à quatre heures et qu'on ne passe qu'une nuit là-bas. Aussi, on va devoir partir tôt et si ça se passe comme la dernière fois - tu vas râler et faire la tête pendant toute la semaine."br /br /Il a ri quand j'ai roulé des yeux, mais il avait bien raison. Il m'a poussé vers la salle de bain juste avant qu'il ne se mette à préparer les pancakes à tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, avant de prendre deux assiettes en plastique qui ne risquerait pas de casser sur la route. Il préparait tout au détail, ça me fit rire légèrement et je partis prendre ma /br /_br /six heures aprè /_br /br /On était enfin arrivés. Après un chemin un peu plus long qu'à la normale, notre voiture se garait enfin dans le parking juste en face de la maison de Dean. J'avais tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal - Dean était toujours là le dimanche à cette heure-ci mais sa voiture n'était pas là. Il ne l'aurait pas laissée au poste, ni ne l'aurait laissée dans un garage et encore moins à la fourrière, c'était sa voiture. Je pense que Gabe avait aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas car il s'est précipité vers la maison dès que la voiture s'était arrêtée. En se rapprochant, on a remarqué la trace de sang en forme de main sur la porte d'entrée blanche - ça ne pouvait pas se manquer. "Dean?" ai-je essayé, toquant à la porte en faisant attention à ne pas toucher le /br /"Dean, c'est nous." avait rajouté Gabe. "Dean, on peut entrer?"br /br /Ne reçevant aucune réponse, j'ai cherché les clefs qu'il m'avait confié dans mes poches. Gabe a juste roulé des yeux et les a sorti de sa poche en me glissant un "tu les avais oubliées, comme toujours" avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il est rentré le premier. Je l'ai suivi, le plus discrètement possible. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison et n'ayant trouvé aucune trace de Dean ni de rien du tout, je me suis affalé dans le canapé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter - il devrait être là.br /br /"Sam!" La voix de Gabe m'avait inquiété encore plus. Je me suis relevé et ai suivi le son de sa voix, et l'ait finalement trouvé à fixer le plafond de la salle à manger. J'ai donc levé la tête à mon /br /"Oh non." J'ai tout de suite baissé la tête et me suis assis sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, sentant mes jambes me lâcher. "C'est pas possible, c'est une blague."br /br /Gabriel est tout de suite venu vers moi et a pris mes mains dans les siennes. J'ai croisé son regard, il avait peur - je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi, mais je me doutais qu'il y avait une part du fait qu'il pensait que je pourrais le laisser pour ça, lui en vouloir ou je ne sais plus encore quelle connerie il m'avait sortie. J'ai relevé les yeux vers le plafond pour voir si c'était toujours là - et ça l'é /br /Il y avait cet espèce de graffiti noir. La même trace de main qu'il y avait sur la porte, en beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus détaillée. Autour, il y avait des ailes - incroyablement bien faites - à moitié déplumées, et on pouvait comprendre qu'elles saignaient aux éclaboussures de rouge. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce dessin, tout le monde savait juste une chose : c'était le signe que Castiel Novak était passé chercher sa /br /_br /br /Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à Gabe pour reprendre ses esprits et me tirer hors de la maison. Il m'avait entraîné dans la voiture et ce n'est qu'en arrivant au poste de police que j'ai su où on /br /En entrant dans le poste, les policiers présents qui connaissaient mon frère ont posé un regard désolé et triste sur moi - ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Gabriel est passé devant et a suivi l'un d'entre eux qui nous faisait signe tout en me tirant avec lui. Il nous a guidé dans son bureau. L'état de celui-ci me surprit un peu, tout était en désordre: des dizaines de dossiers étaient ouverts de son bureau - j'ai vite compris que c'était chaque victime de Castiel, Dean inclus -, des notes, pour la plupart barrées ensuite, recouvraient le reste de l'espace. Il y avait aussi ce tableau qui résumait ce qu'ils savaient sur un criminel en particulier, qu'on voit souvent dans les films, qui était totalement en bordel. Le policier s'excusa de tout ça et nous invita à s' /br /"Je suis terriblement désolée de ce que vous vivez, j'étais proche de Dean et-"br /br /"Où en sont les recherches?" l'avais-je interrompu. Il leva ses yeux vers moi et je pouvais encore voir cette expression désespérée. J'avais une certaine envie de lui la retirer en lui hurlant dessus, mais je savais que c'était peine /br /"Le FBI est sur le coup, je n'ai pas trop de détails, mais Dean n'est pas une victime comme les autres. Castiel a toujours eu pour habitude de se débarasser du corps de ses victimes le lendemain de l'enlèvement, et cela fait trois jours pour lui."br /br /"Trois jours? Et vous ne m'avez même pas appeler!"br /br /"Je.. J'étais censé m'en charger, ça m'est sorti de la tête. Je suis désolé."br /br /"Trouver mon frère aussi ça vous est sorti de la tête? Secouez-vous bordel de merde!"br /br /Il avait l'air de se sentir réellement coupable, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ils auraient dû retrouver mon frère il y a déjà trois jours, ils n'ont aucune excuse à me fournir. Gabe s'est tourné vers moi et a serré ma main dans les siennes, et j'ai doucement respiré pour me /br /"Je comprends votre réaction, Sam. Je suis le meilleur ami de Dean et je pense que vous pouvez voir à l'état de mon bureau à quel point je m'active dans les recherches de votre frère." Il a marqué une petite pause, avant de rapidement reprendre. "Mais vous devez comprendre, nous recherchons Castiel Novak depuis deux ans maintenant, et il n'a jamais laissé une seule de ses victimes lui échapper. Je voudrais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vous le dise, mais il y a très peu de chance que l'on retrouve Dean à temps."br /br /Je pense que Gabe a vu que je venais de m'effondrer intérieurement car il a serré un peu plus fort ses mains autour des /br /"Avez-vous une idée sur pourquoi retient-il Dean depuis plus longtemps que les autres victimes?" a-t-il demandé, détournant un peu le sujet. br /br /"A vrai dire, oui. Le type de victime de Castiel a toujours été des criminels, que ce soit ceux qui n'ont jamais été arrêtés mais identifiés ou ceux qui viennent d'être relâchés. Dean n'est rien de tout ça, et à ce que je sache il n'a jamais rien fait de mal."br /br /"Donc il y a encore de l'espoir, pas vrai?" avait-il demandé au policier tout en se retournant vers moi. Je savais qu'il avait demandé ça pour me remonter le moral, et je lui en étais /br /"Bien sûr qu'il y en a, mais-"br /br /"Il n'y a pas de mais, alors. Bougez votre cul et retrouvez mon frère."/p 


End file.
